I'll Be Home for Christmas
by Lesa L
Summary: Harry Kim is thinking about how much he misses his family and the holidays on Earth. Seven of Nine and Naomi decide to bring him and the crew of Voyager some Christmas cheer. Seven learns a little about herself from her 'selves.'


Once upon a time during the age of newsgroups and mailing lists there was a group called Resistance is Futile. A fanfiction author named Strwriter posted the beginning of a story and challenged the members of the group to complete it. This story is set around Voyager's early fifth season. The beginning is a little angsty, but be patient it will be full of Christmas fluff and hopefully, make you smile. Harry Kim, Seven of Nine, Naomi Wildman

 **I'll Be Home For Christmas**

By Strwriter & Lesa L.

Half a galaxy from the planet where he was born, a young man sat in a darkened mess hall, staring into space. As best he could tell, he was looking more or less in the direction of home, a home that fate had trapped him a lifetime away from. Back there it would be late December, and if he closed his eyes, he could almost imagine himself there, imagine that this Christmas was like the twenty-one he had spent there, and not the four that had come after.

His house would be rich with the smells of baking cookies and pine, and candles would be glowing in every window. A tree would be standing green and lush in the middle of the living room, richly decorated with an assortment of homemade and store-bought decorations. He wondered who would put the star on top this year. That had always been his job.

Slowly, he ran his hands over the glossy black wood of his instrument, gently fingering the silver keys. He put his lips to the mouthpiece and began to blow softly.

The sound that emerged was deep and rich, but sorrowful. The notes held a heartbroken longing, a loneliness that pulled at the heartstrings of anyone who might be listening, forcing tears from their eyes. The song bled from the clarinet, infused with emotion that reached across the galaxy, and the young musician imagined that somehow, somewhere, his loved ones would hear it and know he was all right.

He had learned the song as a boy, but he had never understood it until now. Now he was the young soldier, far away from home on the holiday that more than any other meant family. Now it was his song.

The notes continued to drift into the dark, empty room, and he was too absorbed to notice someone else enter. His eyes were closed, a single tear having marked its diamond path down his smooth cheek, he was not aware that someone was standing close to him. He did not notice until very quietly, that person began to sing. . . .

 _"I'll be home for Christmas._

 _You can count on me._

 _Please have snow,_

 _And mistletoe,_

 _And presents on the tree._

 _Christmas Eve will find me,_

 _Where the love-light gleams._

 _I'll be home for Christmas,_

 _If only in my dreams."_

(End Strwriter's section.)

"Naomi," Harry said as he turned toward the little girl, his eyes widening at the sight of her companion, Seven of Nine. "What are you two doing here?"

"Hi Uncle Harry," the little redhead said as she ran towards Neelix's kitchen. "I forgot Flotter here when I was helping Uncle Neelix at dinner." He and Seven heard the clatter of pots and pans as she rummaged determinedly through the shelves.

Harry looked up as Seven approached him, her eyes locked on him apraisingly. "I have been assisting Ensign Wildman with Naomi's evening preparation," she explained. "After I have gained sufficient experience, I may be allowed to be a caregiver when her mother is on duty."

"Here he is!" they heard from behind a counter. The little girl joined them holding up her blue doll proudly. "He has a little flour on him, but I dusted him off. He looks as good as new."

"He looks just fine," Harry agreed. Softly he asked, "Naomi where did you learn that song?"

With a superior expression uncannily resembling her tall blond friends, Naomi replied, "From my mother of course. Her family always celebrated Christmas, like in olden times. She knows lots of the songs. Did I sing it right?"

"You sang it perfectly," Harry said. "You have a lovely voice."

"Thanks Uncle Harry. What are you doing in the Mess Hall all by yourself?" she asked.

"Um, I was just going to have some hot chocolate. Would you two like to join me? My treat," he added.

"Naomi has already consumed her evening meal," Seven observed. "I believe she has ingested sufficient nutrients for the day."

"Wait a minute Seven," the person in question piped up. "Don't you know you never turn down hot chocolate?"

"I was not aware of that regulation," the former drone replied with a curve of her lips. Touching her combadge she said aloud, "Seven of Nine to Ensign Wildman."

:::Yes Seven?:::

"Ensign Kim is in the Mess Hall with us. Is it acceptable to you that Naomi have some hot chocolate with him before returning to your quarters?"

:::Yes, that's fine. Just remember she needs to be in bed in half an hour::::

"I will remember," she replied. "Seven of Nine out."

"Goody," the little girl said bouncing with pleasure.

"Okay, three hot chocolates," Harry said rising to move to the replicator.

"I do not require liquids at this time," Seven stated.

"Sevvv-een," Naomi said with emphasis. "Have you ever had any?" When she shook her head, her young friend said succinctly, "Then you're passing up a chance to try something that you haven't tried before. That would be wrong."

"I agree," Seven nodded. "Thank you Ensign Kim, I will also have a hot chocolate."

"Great, whipped cream for everyone?" he asked. Naomi nodded enthusiastically.

Seven shook her head, "Whipped cream consists of fat and sugar. It-"

"She'll have whipped cream," Naomi cut her off. "Just trust me on this, okay?"

Seven's initial reluctance dissipated after tasting the hot beverage. Her eyes brightened appreciatively after she sampled the whipped cream. Naomi then explained to her tall friend the various methods of eating the whipped cream. Harry watched them as they consumed their treat. Sipping his drink slowly, he felt calmed and directed his thoughts away from his problems to focus instead on Naomi and Seven. The relationship that had formed between the half K'Tarian girl and the former Borg drone delighted everyone who observed it.

Harry listened entranced as Naomi attempted to explain the intricacies of running the "Flotter and the Twisted Tree" program. Seven could have been listening to Naomi explain how to contain the Omega particle so intently was she focused on her young friend. He was also relieved that Naomi had not chosen to pursue his reasons for being in the Mess Hall alone. The words of the song filled his mind again.

 _*I'll be home for Christmas.*_

"Uncle Harry?"

"What? I'm sorry, I missed that part," he apologized.

"I was telling Seven, that she should bring some of the gardening stuff from the Airponics Bay when we run the program. I asked you which things you thought she should bring?"

Seven studied his face closely, "Ensign Kim you appear distracted."

"I guess I am a little," he admitted. "I've had a lot on my mind lately."

"Is that why you were in here all alone?" Naomi asked. "Sometimes when I want to think, I like to be by myself." Mimicking the Doctor, she asked brightly, "Would you like to share what's on your mind?"

He grinned at her, before admitting, "I was thinking about Christmas actually."

"Did your family celebrate Christmas too?" the little girl asked excitedly. "My Mom told me how her family celebrated. It sounded really fun."

"My family were traditionalists too. It 'was' really fun," Harry said softly. "Not everybody on Earth celebrates Christmas," he explained to Seven. "But enough people wanted to, that when I was in the orchestra, we always played so many holiday concerts that it seemed like we were celebrating it for a whole month." He went on to describe some celebrations with his family and the larger parties that he had played at. His small audience listened appreciatively.

Later when Seven and Naomi were returning to the Wildman quarters, Naomi observed, "Uncle Harry's sad."

"He did appear uncharacteristically somber," Seven admitted.

"He's sad," the little girl repeated, skipping to keep pace with her friend's long stride. "He's been really nice to me. Some of the grown-ups act like I'm in the way, but he always talks to me when he sees me. He's funny and he smiles really nice."

"Yes, he does," Seven agreed.

"He helped Uncle Neelix replicate my Flotter," she said hugging the doll to her chest.

"He has been kind to me also," Seven admitted. "What do you do when people are unhappy?"

"You try to make them happy," Naomi explained patiently. "If Uncle Neelix were here he would have a party on the holodeck."

"Neelix and the Captain will be away for two more days trading with the inhabitants of Frana Four."

"Well, then we should have a party for him ourselves," Naomi replied as they entered the turbolift. Bouncing excitedly, she added, "A Christmas party for Uncle Harry and the crew." Her excitement dimmed as she observed, "Only, I think that to throw a party you need a lotta replicator credits."

"I happen to possess a lot of replicator credits," Seven replied to Naomi's delight. "I have never planned a festivity of any kind," the former Borg said doubtfully. "However, I am sure there will be information in the databases on the subject of event planning."

It was Naomi's turn to look doubtful, "Seven we only have a couple of days. Maybe we should ask Uncle Tom for help."

"Lieutenant Paris? He is an authority on events of this nature?"

"I think so," the little girl replied seriously. "He told me once he's a party animal, plus he's super good at designing holo-programs."

"Very well," Seven said decisively. "I will speak to him tomorrow and ask him to assist me in the planning of a Christmas party. Are there any specific items I should request?"

Naomi thought for a moment and counting off on her fingers replied, "Please have snow, and mistletoe and presents on the tree. Oh, and some chestnuts roasting on an open fire would be nice too. Whatever they are" she added as an afterthought.

"Chest nuts? Very well, I will make a note of it," Seven replied as they reached her door.

"We probably should ask if it's okay to do this. You can get in a lotta trouble if you do something without asking for permission first," Naomi observed as they entered her quarters.

"That has been my experience also," the former drone conceded. "Thank you for reminding me." Tapping her combadge she said aloud, "Computer location of Commander Chakotay?"

:::Commander Chakotay is in his office:::

"Good evening Ensign Wildman," she greeted the little girl's mother. "Good night Naomi. I will speak to the Commander immediately."

"See ya later alligator," Naomi called out as Seven began to leave.

"After a while crocodile," she replied with a small smile as she left, pleased that she had remembered the correct response to Naomi's farewell.

Seven knew that there would not be a problem with obtaining permission for the party, more likely the Commander and the Captain as well, would be delighted that she was taking an interest in such a frivolous activity. She was still rather surprised that it did mean a great deal to her to do this for Ensign Kim. Not just for Ensign Kim she reminded herself, many of the Terran members of the crew would benefit by the activity. Also, a festivity of any kind would be beneficial to the crew and improve efficiency.

'His name is Harry,' Annika's voice interrupted her train of thought.

'His designation is Ensign Kim,' Seven of Nine responded coldly.

Stepping into the turbolift Seven nodded to Ensigns Nigawa and Baytart. Pressing the button she turned and prepared herself for the mental tug of war that would be ensuing. They had become quite frequent of late, these two extra voices in her head.

Several weeks earlier she had observed to the Doctor that she felt as though the human and Borg sides of her were in opposition to each other. That she was continually pushing back against them. He then suggested an experiment. She would start to consider what the two different side of her personality would say to her and she could possibly, begin to reconcile them. She had agreed to try. Whether the experiment was a success was debatable.

'You're not doing it for the rest of the crew. It bothered you to see him sad and you want to try to make him happy,' Annika began again.

'The festivity you are contemplating is an irrelevant use of time that could better be spent studying the Star Fleet databases or regenerating,' Seven of Nine countered.

"I require a PADD," Seven said aloud.

"Excuse me?" Nigawa asked.

"I was regretting that I left my PADD in Astrometrics," Seven said. The turbolift lift stopped letting off the two ensigns.

Annika spoke again, 'Can't forget your PADD. You've got to keep working, because you don't want to have time for anything actually fun or anyone. Don't want to do that.'

'He is human. He is weak,' Seven of Nine retorted, 'He spends time inefficiently trying to engage you in irrelevant conversation.'

'And you like it,' Annika rejoined. 'You look forward to working with him, even though it bothers you that you do.'

'His mind is predictable. He is the least objectionable crew member you are assigned to work with,' Seven of Nine conceded. 'Also, he did learn Borg alpha-numerics in order to adapt to your background, instead of always expecting to adapt to theirs.'

The turbolift stopped to allow Seven to exit. As she walked down the corridor Annika began again, 'It bothers you so much that you're afraid to even say his name to yourself.'

'I am Borg. I fear nothing. His designation is Harry Kim,' Seven of Nine retorted.

'That's right, his name's Harry,' Annika said with a distinct note of satisfaction.

Seven pressed the buzzer on Commander Chakotay's door, without waiting for a response she entered. "Commander, I would like your permission to plan a Christmas party for Harry, Ensign Kim and the crew. I will also replicate you another glass of water to replace the glass you have just overturned."

(End of "I'll Be Home for Christmas.

To be continued in "Have Yourself a

Merry Little Christmas.)


End file.
